


Put Us to Bed

by FemmeMalheureuse



Category: DEFOE Daniel - Works, Daniel Defoe, The Fortunate Mistress - Daniel Defoe
Genre: Corsets & Lemons 2019 round - 1500-1800 literature, Corsets & Lemons Kinktober 2019, Dubious Consent due to employer/employee relationship, M/F/F, Multi, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeMalheureuse/pseuds/FemmeMalheureuse
Summary: Roxana-Susan coaxes/forces her maid Amy into sex with her live-in lover, Mr. —. Threesome ensues.(Consent is dubious because of the power relationship, not just Amy's wishy-washy attitude toward sex with Mr. —).Entry for Corsets & Lemons' Kinktober 2019 kink meme for 16th-18th century literature.See https://corsetsandlemons.dreamwidth.org/3666.html (Caution: mature audiences only.)





	Put Us to Bed

Amy and I went to bed that night — for Amy lay with me — pretty early, but lay chatting almost all night about him and his particular offer of friendship. The girl was so transported both in our mutual demonstrations of affections and the promise of his last visit that she got up two or three times in the night and danced about the room in her shift. In short, the girl was half distracted with the joy of it all; a testimony still of her violent affection for her mistress, in which no servant of mine ever went beyond her.

~ | ~

We heard no more of him for two days, but the third day he came again. We dined together again of his own providing; and the upholsterer's man gone, after dinner he took me by the hand.

"Come now, madam," says he, "you must show me your house.”

"No, sir," said I, "but I'll go show you your house, if you please."

So we went up through all the rooms, and in the room which was appointed for himself Amy was doing something.

"Well, Amy," says he, "I intend to lie with you to-morrow night."

"To-night if you please, sir," says Amy very innocently; "your room is quite ready."

"Well, Amy," says he, "I am glad you are so willing."

"No," says Amy, "I mean your chamber is ready to-night," and away she run out of the room, embarrassed enough.

Returning to my aid, Amy put us to bed, and my new friend — I cannot call Mr. — husband — was so well pleased with Amy for her fidelity and kindness to me that he paid her all the arrear of her wages that I owed her, and gave her five guineas over.

And had it gone no farther, Amy had richly deserved what she had, for never was a maid so true to her mistress in such dreadful circumstances as I was in. Nor was what followed more her own fault than mine, who led her almost into it at first, and quite into it at last.

This may be a farther testimony what a hardness of crime I was now arrived to, which was owing to the conviction, that was from the beginning upon me, that I was a whore, not a wife. Nor could I ever frame my mouth to call him husband or to say "my husband" when I was speaking of him.

We lived, surely, the most agreeable life, the grand exception only excepted, that ever two lived together. He was the most obliging, gentlemanly man, and the most tender of me, that ever woman gave herself up to. Nor was there ever the least interruption to our mutual kindness, no, not to the last day of his life.

~ | ~

Amy was dressing me one morning, for now I had two maids, and Amy was my chambermaid and my confidante. "Dear madam," says Amy, running her hands across my shift to smooth it over my breasts and stomach, "what! aren’t you with child yet?"

"No, Amy," says I; "nor any sign of it. You know well my courses have come and gone these last months."

"Law, madam!" says Amy, "what have you been doing? Why, you have been married a year and a half. I warrant you master would have got me with child twice in that time."

"It may be so, Amy," says I. "Let him try, can't you?"

"No," says Amy; "you'll forbid it now. Before, I told you he should, with all my heart; but I won't now, now he's all your own."

"Oh," says I, "Amy, I'll freely give you my consent. It will be nothing at all to me. Nay, I'll put you to bed to him myself one night or other, if you are willing."

"No, madam, no," says Amy, "not now he's yours."

"Why, you fool you," says I, "don't I tell you I'll put you to bed to him myself?"

"Nay, nay," says Amy, "if you put me to bed to him, that's another case; I believe I shall not rise again very soon."

"I'll venture that, Amy," says I.

~ | ~

After supper that night, and before we were risen from table, I said to him, Amy being by, "Hark ye, Mr. —, do you know that you are to lie with Amy to-night?"

"No, not I," says he; but turns to Amy, "Is it so, Amy?" says he.

"No, sir," says she.

"Nay, don't say no, you fool; did not I promise to put you to bed to him?"

But the girl said "No," still, and it passed off.

At night, when we came to go to bed, Amy came into the dressing room to aid me, as her master slipped into the bed chamber first. Having disrobed, I joined him, then I began and told him all that Amy had said about my not being with child, and of her being with child twice in that time.

~ | ~  


"Ay, Mrs. Amy," says he, "I believe so too. Come hither, and, we'll try."

But Amy did not come forth from the dressing room as he bid.

"Go, you fool," says I, "can't you? I freely give you both leave."

But Amy would not go.

"Nay, you whore," says I, "you said, if I would put you to bed, you would with all your heart."

And with that I pulled her from the dressing room and sat her down, pulled off her stockings and shoes, and all her clothes piece by piece, and led her to the bed to him.

"Here," says I, "try what you can do with your maid Amy."

She pulled back a little, would not let me pull off her clothes at first, but it was hot weather, and she had not many clothes on, and particularly no stays on. And at last, when she saw I was in earnest, she let me do what I would. So I fairly stripped her, and then I threw open the bed and thrust her in.

Amy begged me that I would advise what course to take. “I am laid as low as you could desire, I entreat you to consider that I was not in a condition to help myself, knowing not of men and the practices of their sex. Without some assistance I must fail to get with child.”

“Come, come, my dear," says he, "charity is a duty. Give yourself over to me out of faith and kindness to your mistress and I will ensure you are repaid in tenderness. Your mistress will likewise see to our pleasure to ensure the reward for your efforts.”

Mr. — leaned forward and patted Amy’s cheek, then leaned forward to kiss where his palm had met her flesh. She blushed prettily at first, her breath coming faster with her trepidation, then she blushed as red as scarlet, and the next minute looked as pale as death. He took her hand and then reached for mine. “Help your mistress now, undress me so we may meet as equals.”

I took her hand from hers and pulled her to me. “Help me, Amy. I need your faithfulness and friendship to see us through this.” I kissed her other cheek and then her lips, much as I have when she lay with me each night before Mr. — joined our household. She drew back at first, hesitating beneath his heated eye, whereupon he nodded his head in approval. She yielded then and kissed me fully, leaving me without breath when she pulled away.

Taking her hand once again, I guided her to his waistcoat buttons to which she applied herself. I took his cravat before opening the neck of his shirt. He doffed his shirt and waistcoat which Amy took and set aside as he stood before us in his breeches. I gestured to the armchair, meaning him to sit while I removed his stockings and shoes. Having sat, he watched as I set about my task. Amy joined me at his left as we worked in tandem, unbuttoning his breeches at the knee, removing his garters, rolling down his stockings, setting aside his shoes.

Whereupon he rose and opened his fall and unbuttoned his breeches, allowing them to drop to the floor. His pride was obvious beneath his small clothes, rising against his linen. I plucked at the tie holding his smalls closed, watching then as Amy’s eyes opened wide in surprise and fright as the linen fell and his cock emerged, firm and pink and ready.

Her hand rose to her mouth to cover her gasp of surprise as his prick bobbed slightly with the beat of his heart. “Nay, fear not, he is the same as other male creatures. You have seen the horses and dogs and how they mate, have you not?” I asked her gently as she continued to stare.

“Yes, mistress, but never quite so closely as this. You know I have not been with a man let alone have I seen one so exposed.”

Mr. — chuckled, reaching out to pat Amy’s head like a child. “’Tis only flesh, my dear, it cannot harm you like a truncheon. Touch it and you will find it living and human like yourself though not like the softness of a woman.”

Amy looked reluctant; I made to show it to her for the gentle thing it was, reaching toward him and petting his prick. He moaned a bit, which gave her pause; I took her hand and put it on his staff. “Look, feel how warm it is, how soft like a fine, very ripe plum, but firm like an apple.”

I let go her hand as she began to take interest in his appendage, her curiosity overcoming her fear. “Why it is much softer than I had supposed!” she said as she stroked it open handed.

“Easy, dear girl, or I will spend before we have begun,” Mr. — cautioned. His eyes had grown dark with his desire, his forehead knotted with tension. “Come, let us to bed where we may take our ease as we teach you how to give and take in kind.” He reached for her hand and helped her to her feet, then pulled me to mine own.

Herding us to the turned-down bed, lit by a lone candle fluttering in the warm evening breeze from the open windows, he encouraged us onto the bed clothes, taking his place next to Amy as I sprawled beside them.

“There is one more task I must ask of you since I cannot ask my valet to do this for me. It is far too crowded in here for a fourth and I do not like to share. Save for your mistress, that is; with her I am willing to share.”

“What is is, sir?” Amy looked puzzled; what could he expect of her at this juncture she surely wondered, the question written upon her face.

“My wig, dear, I must have it removed and set aside. Will you do it for me?”

“Oh, that, why that’s little enough, like letting down the mistress’s hair. Allow me.” Amy reached for his hairline, grasping at the pins. He placed his hands with care on either side of her hips, gentling her as she removed the last of the pins and set the wig and pins aside on the bed stand.

“Oh, you must feel so much better without that on your head!” she cried.

“Yes, and I would feel better yet if you would massage my head as it is quite irritated after wearing that wig all day.”

Amy reached up and began to rub his scalp as she often did to mine at the end of the day before brushing out my hair. His hands moved slowly up her body, cupping her breasts before rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

She gasped, and gasped again when Mr. — leaned toward her and took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently laved it with his tongue. By now I knew what she was feeling, having felt his mouth on my own, the warm firmness of his lips different from Amy’s soft and gentle mouth, or the determined seeking and sucking of my babies’ mouths before hers.

I could not help myself; my cunny had grown wet, weeping upon my inner thighs, eager for attentions Mr. — could not give if he was to service Amy properly for the first time. I took myself in hand and pet my puss to satisfy its hunger until it could be sated later.

By now Amy’s head was thrown back with abandon as Mr. — had introduced his fingers to her cunny while he continued to suckle her. He pulled her down, thankfully in time before she could fall off the bed, having lost herself to his attentions. His mouth trailed down her body to her puss before he parted her nether lips and applied himself to kissing her heatedly.

I knew what Amy wanted when her arms flopped wide to each side of her, her head moving side to side. Crawling up the bed I settled myself beside her and began to kiss her sweet mouth, taking one of her nipples between my fingers and pinching it as we tasted deeply of each other. She moaned, her pleasure evident in both voice and in the faint sheen of sweat that now covered her body.

Mr. — stopped his ministrations to watch for a moment, his face slick with Amy’s wetness. He had several fingers within her cunny, working her slowly as I continued to tease her nipples. I could feel a familiar tension in her body, her breathing and her moans signaling her crisis was imminent. To coax her along I took one of her nipples in my mouth, licking the berry as I ran my hand over the down of her _mons_ and pressed my fingers over the tender slip of flesh above her pearl as Mr. — continued to ply his handiwork.

Amy moaned loudly as she crested, again and again, her body heaving from the bed, her wetness audible as Mr. — applied his last few strokes. As her body just began to ease its tension, he rose and took his prick and slowly pushed within her cunny.

She moaned again, this time with discomfort rather than pleasure. Her passage was still untried even though my hands and hers and his had been engaged in it before now. But she was still wet, making his task easy as he thrust and thrust again, holding himself over her as I still had my fingers upon her _mons_.

I licked at her nipple again, this time gently, knowing her senses to be unready for more pressure. Mr. — moaned as his own completion was near; I could feel Amy beneath my hand, pressing back at him as he strove forward. A little more pressure with my fingertips at the delicate pink flesh and she reached another peak as Mr. — roared with his spillage in my sweet Amy.

We lay side by side, like puppies beside their dam. I was not satisfied, my cunny throbbing with unfulfilled desire, but I was happy for Amy having had a good man inside her for the first time, and with me beside him to aid them.

Had we made a baby finally, after all these months, and in Amy’s womb? We would not know for some time. We could still try again, and again. I drifted to sleep thinking of the three of us with a baby or two between us, pondering the crime of living in sin with this tender and compassionate pair beside me. What kind of god could call this love a sin?

I woke sometime later to Amy suckling on my breasts, lying side by side, her between me and Mr. —. Her hand had worked its way down to my cunny, her fingers petting me in the most delicious fashion, making my head flop back with the sweet pleasure.

Raising my head again, I could see by the moonlight flooding the room that Mr. — had awakened, taking enjoyment from watching Amy work upon me. He was thoroughly roused, his prick in his hand now firm again as he stroked it. I reached across Amy to pet his ballocks, soft upon my touch but firming beneath my attentions. He leaned across to kiss me, his tongue seeking my mine.

He rose and moved behind me, lying down beside me, his prick thrusting into my backside and then slipping into my wetness while Amy continued to ply my nipples with her lips and my pearl with her fingertips.

She wasn’t satisfied with this kind of play, choosing instead to move end for end, her head below and her cunny before me. Oh, I knew this one, too; she wanted us to taste each other and lick ourselves into the little death as we have done before.

It was almost too much, her sweet tongue licking as he thrust from behind while pinching my nipples with each stroke. I kissed Amy’s nether lips, tasting her tartness and the minerality of his seed still upon her, sucking upon the tender flesh as she moaned her pleasure and sighed once hard as her crisis came upon my lips.

I could take no more, my cunny seized upon the peak, pulling me into that heavenly white void of knowing all and nothing, that weightless space of too-brief joy. I must have pulled Mr. — with me as he groaned into my ear, calling me his love, stiffening and thrusting once, twice, thrice before falling back, spent.

We slept again, the three of us in my bed, this time until the dawn. I need say no more at present.


End file.
